twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Crowley
Tyler Crowley is a semi-popular graduate student of Forks High School. He plays a major role in Bella Swan's realization about Edward Cullen's identity as a vampire; Tyler almost kills Bella with his van when it drove across an icy parking lot, and Edward comes in front of the car to save her. His Life and Death counterpart is Taylor Crowley. He is portrayed by Gregory Tyree Boyce in the movie adaptation of Twilight. Biography Tyler was born and raised in Forks. By the time he reached junior year, he had become a basketball player at school. ''Twilight'' In Twilight, Tyler is driving the van that nearly crushes Bella in the school parking lot. He suffers multiple cuts to his face as a result of the accident. After that incident, he seeks out Bella’s attention beyond their shared Government class "to make amends" and asks her to the spring dance. When she said no, he assumed that she would go to prom with him instead and announces his intentions to many other students. Tyler drives to Bella's house to pick her up for prom, and Edward enjoys telling Tyler via cell phone that Bella is unavailable.Tyler Crowley on the Twilight Lexicon In the movie, the situation is changed slightly; rather than an icy ground, he swayed the van too fast to avoid hitting another car backing out, and only suffers a cut over his eyebrow. He doesn't ask Bella to prom nor does he apologize quite as frequently, and is last seen at prom with a date of his own. ''New Moon'' In September of their senior year of New Moon, Tyler continues to sit at the same lunch table as Bella and Edward, though with some distance. Tyler speaks often to Lauren Mallory; he tries to convince her that there is a huge beast wandering the forest and when Lauren asks him to bail on the Bella-initiated group movie venture, he makes sure he has prior plans so he wouldn't go. Their "relationship" falls out eventually and never recovers. ''Eclipse'' Tyler is an eager witness to Edward and Jacob's argument in front of Forks High School and is disappointed that the two did not fight—Tyler placed a $10 bet with Ben, Mike and Austin that in a confrontation, Edward would win. They even gossip about it during Calculus. Tyler and Mike Newton enjoy spending time together; they planned a trip to Seattle but were thwarted by their mothers who do not want their sons visiting a city with so many unsolved murders. After graduation, Bella's father spends a long time chatting with Tyler's parents at the restaurant. Tyler attends the Cullens' graduation party, though he went more with curiosity than anticipation. Physical appearance Tyler is described as being tanner than most of the teens at school, 6'1" tall, and has an athletic build with brown hair and brown eyes. In the movie, he is African-American with curly black hair and a tattoo on his right arm. Personality and traits Tyler likes sports and is very athletic, as he is a part of the Forks High School basketball, football and track teams. He had a blue and black van before the accident but afterwards he turned his attention to his shiny, new Nissan Sentra. He is described as being headstrong, funny, and "cocky" according to Bella. In Twilight, Tyler seems extremely persistent as he convinces everyone that he is taking Bella to the prom, even though Bella constantly refuses and says to him, Eric, and Mike that she was going to Seattle. Film portrayal ]] Gregory Tyree Boyce was given the role of Tyler Crowley in the [[Twilight (film)|movie adaptation of Twilight]]. He was not seen again throughout the rest of the franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''Eclipse'' Mentioned in *''New Moon'' References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Forks High School students Category:Twilight Category:Midnight Sun Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse